


Fuck You, I Do Whatever the Hell I Want

by Rulerofyouall



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Batmobile (DCU), Bottom Jason Todd, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex in the Batmobile (DCU), Smut, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofyouall/pseuds/Rulerofyouall
Summary: Bruce doesn't let Jason use the Batmobile, but like hell he is going to let that stop him. What started as a joyride turned into something more.
Relationships: Roy Harper & Jason Todd, Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Kudos: 45





	Fuck You, I Do Whatever the Hell I Want

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!

Bruce was going to be so pissed. Like always, Jason didn't give a fuck. All the fucks he had to give had flown away long ago, never to be seen again, and he was left here all alone, completely fuckless in that meaning of the word.

So here he was, stripping all his clothes off with his partner, throwing all discarded items into the back seat. He briefly wondered if Bruce had discovered his theft yet. It wasn't like he had been trying to cover his tracks in the slightest. Hell, he hadn't even taken out the GPS tracker installed on every vehicle.

"They might find us." Roy had warned him hours prior.

"They'll have front row seats to the show then." He had shrugged, tossing his red helmet away.

As it was daytime, Duke was the only one really active at the moment, but he was most likely plenty distracted by the hoard of Girl Scouts that had descended on Gotham in an effort to sell their cookies. Gothamites loved the Girl Scouts; not even the villains touched them. Jason had even split a box of Samoas with the Riddler once while the rest of the Batfamily scrambled to decode his most recent riddle.

Bruce had not been amused with him afterwards.

Jason thrust up into his partner, back arching as lightning bolts shot through his nerves. He grabbed Roy by the hair, pulled him down to him and smashing his lips against Roy's. Some people may call what they were doing disgusting, but in their opinion, they were christening the newest Batmobile. Plus, who the fuck cared what other people thought?

Roy groaned into the kiss, his fingers tracing circles around Jason's exposed nipples. "You're doing so good, Jay."

He was? That was good. Jason had been worried that his lack of experience would make this unenjoyable for his boyfriend.

"All mine." Roy placed another kiss on his lips. "From here," a kiss on his neck, "to here," on his chest, "and even all the way down here." His fingers rested on his growing erection, drawing teasing circles around his head.

"Yes, yes, all yours!" Jason cried out, throwing his head back against the steering wheel of the Batmobile.

"Have you ever been fucked in the ass, Jaybird?"

He shook his head violently. "No, only for you."

A pleasing sensation flooded Roy. He wouldn't have cared if he had had anal sex before (it would be hypocritical if he did), but something about being the first to do so to Jason felt really, really good. It was he who had the opportunity to introduce his boyfriend to these things.

"You remember the safe word?" 

"404?"

Roy's face broke into a smile. "Yes, I came up with that one myself. Do you like it?"

"I can tell that _you_ thought of it."

"I'll take that ass a compliment." He dug a fresh bottle of lube from his discarded clothing. "This will feel like a lot since it's your first time, but it feels really, _really_ good."

"I trust you."

"I'm glad. Turn over, Jay."

He twisted around to lie prone in front of his lover.

"Thank you, Jason. You listen well."

His eyes glittered a bright green as his brain processed the compliments. No one had ever said something like that to Jason before, and he liked it.

"You're so good for me, Jay." Roy put a small amount of lube on his finger. "I'm putting the first one in now."

The finger breached him, sliding further and further passed rings of muscles. Jason sobbed a bit at the feeling of the intrusion.

"Are you okay, babe?"

"Yes, yes." His hands found the steering wheel, and he clutched it until his knuckles turned white. "More please."

Roy smirked a little at the proposition. "Whatever you feel like you need, Jaybird."

A second finger fell into place, then a third. Jason howled with each addition, not caring about who might overhear.

"Good, Jason. Let me hear you." Eventually, Roy removed all of his fingers from his ass.

"Roy?" He whined. "I need you bad."

The archer lined his erect cock against the opening, slowly penetrating deeper and deeper in the now loose hole. Jason yelped as he maxed out inside of him.

"Look at how good you are, taking my entire cock like that." Roy kissed the base of Jason's neck, nibbling lightly and leaving small pink marks as he moved.

He sobbed. No one had ever told him how _good_ he was. They normally told him how much he fucked up on a near daily basis, and the juxtaposition between the two was jarring, to say the least.

"Don't cry, Jay. You're amazing." Roy's hand brushed his cheek. "What do you need?"

"Move."

He grinned wickedly before removing his dick and slamming it back in immediately, repeatedly. "How's that feel?"

Jason moaned, his head falling from the top of the steering wheel and hitting the car horn. It sounded loudly, making Jason jump back onto Roy. "Good."

"I'm glad." Jason's ass was tight as fuck, and the warmth entrapped his penis. He thrusted again, the friction between the two causing electricity to ricochet throughout his body. "You're doing so good, Jason. No one has ever been as amazing as you are, babe."

The other man cried out and came all over the two of them and the Batmobile. Roy followed soon after, the tightness and the temperature of his partner's ads throwing him over edge.

They rested on top of each other for a few long moments before Jason raised his eyes to meet Roy's.

"Bruce is going to love what we've done with the place."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
